1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated ceramic capacitor.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In the prior art, a laminated ceramic capacitor has a structure where a dielectric layer of a ceramic material and an internal electrode are laminated alternately. In recent years, a demand has emerged for a small laminated ceramic capacitor having a large electrostatic capacitance. In order to satisfy this demand, in laminated ceramic capacitors, the dielectric layer is being made thinner, and the number of laminated layers is increasing.
A laminated ceramic capacitor is required to have not only a large electrostatic capacitance, but also a high insulation resistance. However, since the insulation resistance is proportional to the thickness of the dielectric layer, when the dielectric layer was made thinner, although a large electrostatic capacitance was obtained, this insulation resistance tended to decrease.
A laminated ceramic capacitor has therefore been proposed wherein the decrease of insulation resistance due to increasing thinness is suppressed. Herein, the dielectric layer contains a structure formed from only one of particle of the ceramic material which comprises the dielectric layer, i.e., “one layer-one particle structure” (e.g., JP-B No. 3370933).